Yuki Addiction
by starsinjars
Summary: Conan loves winter, but it's summer. Miracles were usually saved for the Christmas Holiday, but Kid's an impatient person.


Title: Yuki Addiction

Summary: Conan loves winter, but it's summer. Miracles were usually saved for the Christmas Holiday, but Kid's an impatient person.

A/N: The summaries kill me. There should be a fluffy category. How do I even categorize this…?

I wanted to do a Christmas in July fic. So sue me. Actually, no don't do that, just carry on with what you're doing.

* * *

If Shinichi was asked what his favorite season would be, he would have to say winter.

Don't get him wrong; Shinichi enjoyed the summer as well. In the summer the weather was warm - sometimes unbearable. Perfect beach weather or going to the amusement parks - although he preferred water parks to amusement parks any day. One can cool off with a refreshing bar of sea-salt ice cream and no one would bat an eyelash. The weather controlled a lot of aspects of events and made it much easier to do activities outside.

But he always preferred the winter just for one reason and one reason alone - the snow. Forget that it's the end of the year, or even Christmas for that matter! Just the whole scene of watching the snow fall was something that he always enjoyed, regardless of the freezing temperature that made it practically impossible to do anything outside. Snow was just...magical.

As a logical person he knew that there was a scientific process for it. Not magical but just soft frozen rain. He knew that; he wasn't an idiot.

It's just that he's always found the scene to be so beautiful, especially at night.

It was also the reason why he had such a weak immune system, which was reflected in his shrunken form of Conan. Apparently he wasn't slow enough to miss the colds.

Still, he had no regrets. The scene of fallen snow from his second story window was and always will be a mystical scene to him.

But of course, as it was currently the summer, the only refreshing way to cool off would be from the cold ice pop he was currently sucking on while he waited for the sun to set. Kaitou Kid had sent out a notice tonight - but it wasn't one of the usual fares. He had spoken of doing the impossible, something that would impress everyone for the feat in mind to be done in July. Conan himself had also been mentioned. It wasn't obvious but Conan knew when he was being addressed to.

No item had been directly mentioned in the notice but Conan had a hunch that it was related to the newest jewel to be put on display - the Frost Orichalcum Crystal. Legend has it that it could synthesize other items to ice, but this has been proven false. It didn't stop Conan from thinking cold thoughts however, especially from what was worded in the notice.

The frozen treat would always be a favorite, even eating them when it was winter. It wouldn't melt as fast in the winter as it did in the summer.

He never managed to find a 'winner' stick after all this time anyway. As Shinichi or Conan.

Just as he finished up this particular serving, he checked to see if today would be his lucky day.

The blank stick told him that it wouldn't.

He sighed, wondering why he always wanted to find one. It was a one in a million chance, and regardless of how many he has eaten after all this time the odds weren't in his favor.

"Another one? Gah."

Something hit Conan in the back of his head. He tensed, placing his hand to the back of his head to soothe it. He turned and picked up what was thrown at him, finding it to be a finished popsicle stick. That is, until he flipped it and found a word that has yet to be found on his own sticks.

Conan turned to find the perpetrator to be an unfamiliar yet recognizable brunet teen walking away with his hands folded behind his head with his bag in hand.

The chibi detective just watched him walk toward the exit of the park, eyes lingering on his form for a few more moments before he ran off to cash in his free ice cream.

Kaito looked back from the corners of his eyes with a smile on his face.

* * *

As Conan dashed up the staircase, he wondered why Kid referenced things like winter and Christmas for a heist that was taking place in July. Even if it was July 25th, he was about five months off for the holiday. The gem might have been a winter gem, but it wasn't stolen. In fact, Kid has yet to make an appearance. It was odd. Conan fumed; he couldn't be wrong about his assumption. What else would Kid have been talking about if he wasn't speaking of the gem? The rest of the authorities were already in their positions, but Kid was nowhere to be found in the museum.

So he ran up the stairs, wanting to keep an eye out for that hang glider of his and he finally reached the roof. The door slammed open as he made his way outside, a gentle wind closing it behind him. He took a good look at the sky, keeping watch, when he blinked.

Conan held out his hand with his gaze up to the sky, and in his palm was a single snowflake.

"What in the world...?"

Conan turned around him to find the snow beginning to fall in more quantity, baffled as to why this was occurring.

He found himself caught in the magical scene that it was actually snowing - in July no less.

He didn't know how long he just stood there, lost in the sight of snow falling from the sky and landing softly on the ground as he watched from the roof of a distant building, the lights of the museum behind him and not distracting him from the frozen precipitation.

"Merry Christmas, Tantei-kun!"

Conan turned back to the door to find Kid making his gentle descent to the roof - landing on soft, shallow snow that softly crinkled beneath his white shoes.

"What angle are you playing at?" Conan demanded, shaking his head into focus. "How is it snowing right now? It's July!"

Kid said nothing, opting to look up and admire his work. It was silent for a few more moments, Conan mellowing out as the time went by as he found himself captivated by the snow again. "I've always loved the idea of having Christmas in July," the thief merely said, smirking widely. "Haven't you?"

"No, because Christmas belongs in December," Conan replied. "But how did you make it snow?"

"A Christmas miracle."

The incredulous look Kid received made him add, "Do you really need to know? I haven't done anything illegal; I haven't stolen anything. All I did was make it snow. Can't you just appreciate it?"

Conan opened his mouth to retort, but then closed it, giving it some thought. He looked out to the city that was beginning to get covered in flurries. "Merry Christmas, Kid."

"Merry Christmas, Tantei-kun."

* * *

A/N: I actually watched episode six of Magic Kaito today at a little past midnight. Gosh it's currently 4:25AM as I type this as I do not know if I will be able to post it later. Short, I know, but I am actually supposed to be doing other things and this is just a random idea I needed to do. Ah well. My deadlines are horrible.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
